


Four Things & A Lizard

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Episode: s03e10 Blink, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We never did find out what happened with those four things and a lizard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Things & A Lizard

"Doctor come on!" Martha yelled as she ran through the streets.

"Okay okay okay! I’m coming!" The Doctor started to run towards her, trying to shove the folder of things the Sparrow girl had given him into his big coat. She reminded him a bit of Rose. He shook the thought away.

Martha halted up ahead. The Doctor picked up speed, just in case the four things had cracked already.

"Oh my god," Martha whispered.

The migration was about to begin. The pink lizard stood waiting at the top of a hill surrounded by a field of pink flowers. And there, right in the middle of the pink flowers were four very large, red eggs with orange spots all over them. They were beginning to shake and stir.

"Martha," The Doctor said quietly, “I think you better climb now."

A confused expression crossed over Martha’s face. “What?"

"That tree, right over there," He pointed to a large apple tree at the left edge of the field. “Go climb it."

"But-"

"Now!"

She dashed forward. Cracks were beginning to appear on the four eggs, and the ground beneath them shook. Martha pushed on, but the shaking was growing, causing it to be more and more difficult to keep from falling over.

"MARTHA!" She turned her head to look at the Doctor.

"WHAT?"

"THE ARROWS!" It was impossible to hear anything but the shaking at this point.

"WHAT?"

“THE ARROWS!!" He shouted as loud as he possibly could.

"Of course.." She muttered under her breath. Trying to keep her balance, she tossed the arrows over to the Doctor. He dove forward, trying to keep as many in the sheath as possible. He started toward the eggs, but was having a hard time running. Martha turned her head to make sure everything was going fine, just as he tripped and fell flat onto his face. Shaking her head she started to half-run, half-skip towards the fallen time-lord, being careful to avoid the changing and seemingly bubbling field.

Crack!

An egg shell had been broken, they didn’t have much time.

"Martha leave me!" The Doctor screamed as he tried to regain his balance.

"You stupid thing," she muttered as she neared him. She ducked down to grab the bow and arrows, and loaded the first one, took aim and

Swoosh!

The first arrow had been shot. Quickly, she grabbed and loaded another arrow as the first one deflected off an egg.

"Bloody hell."

Pull, align, breathe, release.

The perfect shot embedded itself into the lizard. She gasped, realizing how confused the poor creature must be, but then it reared up and grew three times its previous size, and turned a bright, fiery orange. Her eyes widened.

"Oh no, I’ve just made it worse!"

"No! You’ve done exactly as needed Martha."

"What?"

"Look," He pointed at the giant reptile, “See?"

The lizard roared a great gush of flames, blackening the flowers and grass in its path, and engulfing the huge eggs. But as the flame stopped, the eggs turned a marvelous blue.

"Martha," The Doctor began, “I think we should step back a bit."

She nodded, and heaved the Doctor up onto his feet, as they cautiously made their way back to solid, unchanging ground. And just in time, too, because at that moment, the eggs exploded into a billion tiny, sparkling pieces, revealing the stunning creatures inside. Four elephants, no larger than greyhound puppies, squealed out into the light. Then the lizard roared, and scampered off in the opposite direction, leading the puppy-sized elephants into the distant mountains, where they could live without the prying human eyes in the city.

The Doctor and his companion turned to each other, as he broke out a massive grin.

"We did it!" Martha squealed as she threw herself into an embrace with the Doctor.

As they pulled away, the Doctor grinned at her. "You did it." She smirked at him.

"Yea well, you weren’t much use, jelly-legs."

"Hey!" The Doctor playfully pushed her as they started back towards the TARDIS.

"We’ll have to talk to good ol’ Rowling for the counter-spell"

They laughed at the old joke between the two of them, feeling all bubbly from the adventure they had just had.


End file.
